


Cuddling

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, DCBB2015, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB 2015 - Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5245607">"Cuddling is Manly"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy13/pseuds/breathingdestiel">breathingdestiel</a></p><p>A story about cats, cuddling and two dorks in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuddling is Manly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245607) by [breathingdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel). 



> Art for ["Cuddling is Manly"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5245607) by [breathingdestiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy13/pseuds/breathingdestiel)/spnqueen - DCBB 2015
> 
>  
> 
> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com) :)  
> [breathingdestiel on Tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com) Go tell her how lovely her story is!  
>    
> [ This art on Tumblr](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/133552093593/dcbb-2015-cuddling-is-manly-by-spnqueen-art-by)

 

 


End file.
